


H/D Sex Fair 2020 Entries In Sex Trope Order

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Sex Fair 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Sex Fair 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: All the H/D Sex Fair 2020 fanart, fanfic and podfic entries sorted by sex-related tropes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D Sex Fair 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023990
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	H/D Sex Fair 2020 Entries In Sex Trope Order

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and viewing all the amazing entries! Please support the creators by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment to their works! ♥

## THE MASTERLIST OF H/D SEX FAIR 2020 FANWORKS

( Fanwork posted in sex-related trope order [Click on links])  
  


Asexuality Spectrum  
Homosexuality, Bisexuality & Queer Themes  
Sex-Related Occupations  
Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
Creatures and Mating Rituals  
Made Them Do It  
Sex Toys, Charms & Fantasies  
Coitus Interruptus  
Kinks & Kink Exploration  
Secret Relationships, Leaked Photos & Forced Outing  
Others

###  **Asexuality Spectrum [back up]**

[Disparate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525041) (6022, Teen and Up) _Demisexuality_  
Summary:

> Ever since he went to Hogwarts, Draco realized that he wasn't quite the same as the others.
> 
> Or: Draco Malfoy over the years as he tries to understand and accept his sexuality.

[he touched me, so I live to know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657827) (4729, Mature) _Asexuality, Demisexuality_  
Summary:

> Five times Harry Potter is unsure about touching someone and one time he isn’t.

[Infuse With Affection, Enchant With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736691) (Podfic, 1.5 Hours, Teen and Up) _Asexuality_  
Summary:

> It starts with Draco making protective pendants for himself, his parents, and his friends, after the war. Something that would watch their backs—and their fronts—as people spat on them in the streets and hexed them in the alleyways. Draco gets better at it, does a course on it, and takes enough commissions for charmed jewellery that he eventually opens his own shop.
> 
> But Harry doesn’t know any of this. So when he sees Malfoy in a shop of charmed necklaces, he immediately tries his best to uncover Malfoy’s machinations.

[Portrait of a Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434203) (130627, Mature) _Discovering Asexuality, Touch-_ _Averse_  
Summary:

> Harry didn't want to marry Malfoy, he really didn't, but he also does want this house and Malfoy looked so smug and well - now they are married, and the house still doesn't like him, and Malfoy only looks more smug.

> Draco didn't want to marry Potter, he really didn't, but he also does want this house and he never seems to be capable of escaping Potter anyway, so if he is already doomed to being married off he might as well decide for himself what he is worth, sign the papers and ignore everything wrong with that plan until physically no longer possible.

[the space between (what you want and what you need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527261) (13601, Mature) _Asexuality, Sexual Dysfunction_  
Summary:

> As a specialist Healer in dark magic, Draco has had his fair share of difficult cases and awkward patients. Still, nothing has prepared him for a curse-paralysed Harry Potter.

###  **Homosexuality, Bisexuality& Queer Themes [back up]**

[H.A.G.S. (Hogwarts Alliance for Gender and Sexuality)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450509) (9517, Explicit)  
Summary:

> When Hermione decides Hogwarts needs a LGBTQIA+ club, of course Ron and Harry are roped into helping. After a rocky start, Harry begins seeing the club as an opportunity to educate students and celebrate diversity and sexuality at Hogwarts. He also starts seeing it as an opportunity to snog Draco Malfoy.

[On Your Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615818) (35113, Mature)  
Summary:

> Clearing out a remote house full of cursed collectibles in the Outer Hebrides? Not a problem for an experienced curse breaker like Harry Potter. Spending a week with the straight, happily-married man that he’s starting to have feelings for? And sharing a bed with him at night? Surely Harry can handle that, too. But both the house and Draco Malfoy have secrets to uncover, and Harry might be in deeper water than he thought.

[Realities, Unfurling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702725) (45487, Mature)  
Summary:

> Draco Malfoy is released from Azkaban into a changed world.

###  **Sex-Related Occupations [back up]**

_Modelling_

[Revelio!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987279) (Art, Digital, Teen and Up)  
Summary:

> It's that time of year again for Witch Weekly's annual charity event! By popular demand, this year they have prepared a calendar featuring the sexiest studs in the Wizarding World. Gracing the cover in style, the Hogwarts staff is represented by none other than DADA Professor Harry Potter and Potions Professor Draco Malfoy. Grab one before they're gone! Reserve your copy by owl today!

[It's So Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524879) (9170, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Draco has posed for some interesting photos, and it is currently making things very... hard for Harry.

_Erotic Writer/Painter_

[Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493796) (20147, Explicit)  
Summary:

> In which Draco is the (in)famous erotica writer H.J. Belladonna, writing successful scandalous novel after successful scandalous novel and hiding his true identity, and Harry is questioning his sexuality after reading one of Belladonna’s books. Until ten years after the war their paths cross again, and Harry doesn’t only question his sexuality, but also the meaning of his obsession with Draco Malfoy.
> 
> _“You look like something my cat dragged in,“ Blaise said from the sofa. Draco’s sofa, in Draco’s tiny flat._  
>  _“You don’t have a cat, because you’re too vain, Blaise. A cat would get hair all over your expensive clothes,“ Draco replied and then ignored Blaise in favor of going into the kitchen to get some hot sweet tea into his system. Maybe that would make his day better, even if it had just started and the potential for disaster was high._  
>  _Blaise followed him. “I’ll take one too.“_  
>  _“You can’t use my home as your personal hotel, Blaise,“ Draco said, but he was already grabbing two cups out of the cupboard. He was too tired to use magic, after writing the whole night, he felt like all the magic had been absorbed by his parchment. Some of his sanity maybe too._

[Take My Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408176) (3949, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Harry Potter is the author of very well-written children's text books. Joshua Starkweather is the author of not-so-well-written erotic fiction. Only one person knows that they are one and the same.

[The Delicate Balance of Light and Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758624) (13288, Explicit)  
Summary:

> With the war finally over, Harry tries to find his own path in a world where he is free to make his own choice. On a holiday in France, he unexpectedly falls in love with art and painting. Returning to Hogwarts to help rebuild it, he is paired up with Draco Malfoy to restore the Room of Requirement - and unexpectedly falls in love with Draco. When the rebuilding efforts are done, Harry disappears.

> Years later, Draco goes to Muggle London at Pansy's suggestion to visit an art gallery. The name of the Muggle artist is unknown to Draco, but the subject of the erotic paintings is shockingly familiar: it's Draco himself. It's time to confront the past and make some long-due confessions.

_Sexual Health and Advice_

[Asking For A Friend?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315203) (13734, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Asking for a friend? Don't be shy! I'm Genna Russ with advice! Draco Malfoy, drag queen and agony aunt for the Daily Prophet, is very happy with his life. He loves his job. He loves his drag queen persona. And he loves the fact that the wider Wizarding world doesn't know who is offering them sassy advice with their morning news.
> 
> When he starts receiving letters from one Harry Potter – letters that are too racy to publish – he does the only thing he can do: he replies. His carefully constructed secret life is at risk of being blown wide open, but he just can't help himself. Draco never did have any self-control where the Prat Who Lived was concerned.

[Sex, Relationships & Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664496) (3873, Mature)  
Summary:

> Draco Malfoy runs an anonymous sex advice column in the Witch Weekly magazine and gets hundreds of letters asking him for advice on sex, love and relationships. How was he to know that the advice he had given in response to one of those letters would result in Harry Potter showing up at his flat at 6 in the morning?

[The HogShagMan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229208) (31685, Mature)  
Summary:

> Professor Potter is called upon to teach the first-ever official course on Magical Sexual Relations at Hogwarts and, in the process, must navigate the pitfalls of relationship-building, the nefarious schemings of those entrusted with school funding, and the uneven tempers of his boss and several co-workers. Clearly, only ‘the’ Harry Potter can pull it all off.

_Sex Workers_  
  
[Regardless of desire, life hands you who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446806) (29803, Explicit)  
Summary:

> When Draco finds himself wrongly accused – of course it's Potter who _swoops in to save the day_. Isn't it always Potter?

[Things Worth Paying For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949325) (Podfic, 1.5 Hours, Explicit)  
Summary:

> After leaving post-war Britain for Paris, Draco is finally happy, with friends and a job he loves, But then his newest client turns out to be Harry Potter, and everything changes.

[You Do Your Body Work, I Feel My Pulse Working Overtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756335) (1627, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Harry did not have an addiction to watching Draco masturbate on camera. He could stop any time he wanted to. Really.

###  **Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics [back up]**

[Let Out the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742247) (9649, Explicit)  
Summary:

> In the wizarding world where alphas are looked down upon for their lack of control and unseemly aggression, it is generally accepted that they are not allowed to work in places like schools and hospitals where their nature could risk the people there. When Draco Malfoy suddenly shows up at Hogwarts smelling strongly like an alpha, Harry is beyond baffled. The fact that no one else seems to catch his scent only adds to his confusion. But, of course, the most puzzling part is how Harry’s body reacts to that scent.

[you killed me on the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805319) (4906, Explicit)  
Summary:

> ' _You barely know me. We do not know each other.’_

> _‘Beyond this overwhelming need to submit to you, completely and utterly?’ Potter raises his eyebrows, stretching his scar. ‘Beyond this bone-deep awareness that you are made for me, and I for you? That our destiny was written in the stars, in the very foundation of our known world?’_

> An A/B/O Royalty!AU wherein a desperate Slytherin prince faces a proposal from the conquering Gryffindor king.

###  **Creature and Mating Rituals** ** [back up]**

[as much a light as a flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122111) (Fic & Art, 6303, Explicit)  
Summary:

> His mother paints a wolf on his chest, its eyes bracketing his heart, and its muzzle pointed towards his groin. His aunt fills in the spaces around his waist and ribs with symbols he's lost the meaning of in the wash of whatever plant had been mixed in with the steam. They move after her brush leaves his skin, turning from incomprehensible marks to his name to wolf to home to hunt and then back to misunderstanding again.
> 
> His legs are painted in patterned bands, starting from his ankles and ending at his upper thighs. His groin is left unmarked, the pale and empty skin meant to leave no doubt of the Claim once he makes it.

[Silver Scales in Pools of Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767627) (26603, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Draco is one of the last sirens of the seas, who escaped to the human world looking for friendship and food, but captivity found him instead. For seven years, he's gotten used to his life as human entertainment, and prides himself in his ability to make humans fall in step to his song.

> That is, until everything falls apart when he has an audience with green eyes...

[The Dragon's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520871) (Art, Digital Comic, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Harry is chosen to be the next sacrifice to the dragon, but it turns out this dragon is interested in Harry for entirely different reasons.

[You Need to Just Do Whatever You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642551) (7998, General)  
Summary:

> Draco's confused when he receives a manual explaining his magical inheritance. Being a veela would be good (at least he would be prettier), and a vampire would have been fine (another excuse to hide himself in the Manor). But a descendant of the God of Love, complete with arrows and a love quota? Now that's just bonkers.
> 
> A story in which Draco is Cupid (sort of).

###  **Made Them Do It [back up]**

[A Little Less Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733625) (6417, Mature)  
Summary:

> After the war Draco thought he would never feel again. But a mix of revenge gone wrong and Harry Potter, might help him to feel just a little less broken.

[i just want your extra time and your...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739505) (9058, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Ron should _know better_ than to speak Latin in a magical library. If he’d just left well enough alone, instead of trying to badger Malfoy for the details of his newest novel, Harry wouldn’t have to listen to all of this chatter about how bloody _decent_ Malfoy is, and he wouldn’t be dealing with all of these...feelings. Really, it’s all Ron’s fault that Harry’s mind is stuck on Malfoy like this again.

[Let's not wait for France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327992/chapters/64112530) (17714, Teen and Up)  
Summary:

> All Harry had wanted from his Eighth year at Hogwarts was a little peace and a little privacy but, from the moment that he stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, it was obvious that nothing was ever going to be that easy.
> 
> An accidental bond with Malfoy that resulted in them having to stay together at all times was the final straw.
> 
> Things couldn't be worse. So much to a quiet year in Hogwarts.

[Right Romantic Setting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779282) (6266, Explicit)  
Summary:

> On the twelfth day of their romantic relationship, Draco and Harry take Albus, Scorpius and Rose on a weekend trip to Muggle London that Ron and Hermione were supposed to lead. At the fully-booked hotel where they'll be staying for the night, they're surprised to discover that their rather plain room has _only one bed_. It's definitely not the right romantic setting for their first night together but, as Draco comes to realise, there's good in taking things slow.

###  **Sex Toys, Charms & Fantasies [back up]**

[All I Have to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495110) (9575, Explicit)   
Summary:

> _The Patented Daydream Charm (Adult Edition) allows you to enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute sexual fantasy. Solitude and privacy spells advised._
> 
> Or: Draco finally has some alone time; Harry just needs to nip in for a book.

[Flowers, Dildos and Other Courtship Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710267) (15853, Teen and Up)  
Summary:

> Harry Potter is the Ministry's star auror trainee, and Draco Malfoy is the cute florist in Diagon Alley who Harry stares at through the window during lunch breaks and leaves. That's all they are and all they would ever be. (Really.) Until Harry accidentally mails Draco an autumn themed dildo (among others). Cue: bad planning, owl kidnapping, and flangst.

>   
>  Or two emotional gay disasters fall in love in the middle of autumn.

[(Intimidating) Brand New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119566) (Art, Digital Comic, Mature)  
Summary:

> _Draco's nervously perusing a sex shop for the first time when he sees a flash of dark hair across the store. He'd know it anywhere, but why is Potter here? And what on earth is in that box he's buying? Years of uptight parenting from his parents have left him woefully lacking in knowledge about his newfound interests. Potter's always been rather uncaring of public opinion, perhaps he could be the one to help Draco figure it all out..._

[Three Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982329) (10161, Explicit)   
Summary:

> Draco meets his fairy godmother and is granted three wishes. Unfortunately, they all keep coming back to the same thing.
> 
> **************  
>  _**Pop!**_
> 
> "Oh, wow," Vince says, and is that sarcasm Draco hears? "I never saw that coming."
> 
> "What?" Draco opens his eyes. He's prepared for the theatrics of the puffs of smoke—Vince, despite the sudden career change, was never blessed with an overactive imagination—but what he was not prepared for was the sight of Harry Potter, bare-chested and dressed in arseless chaps, his hands bound and mouth wrapped around a ball gag while lying face down on Draco's sofa.

[Walk in the sun ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531206) (18233, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Harry is perfectly content with the life he built for himself; simple and private, it helps him heal the wounds from the war. He then accepts to go out with one of Neville’s acquaintances, never expecting that decision would bring him back to his obsession for Draco Malfoy.
> 
> _“That was his cue. Had Harry stopped to think about his situation, he could have left. Malfoy was nibbling at his neck, he had his hand down his pants. All things considered, a disaster incoming. And yet, his feet still refused to move. After all, he was not the stop-to-think-of-consequences kind of guy.”_
> 
> (Features drunken confessions, bathrooms, a lot of smut, sexy pictures, panties, cats and only one bed)

###  **Coitus Interruptus [back up]**

[For Want Of Five Minutes (And a Locked Door)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754481) (4333, Mature)  
Summary:

> It’s hard enough to get five minutes to yourself in a house of five kids, nevermind getting five minutes with your boyfriend for anything else.

[How hard can it be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551781) (Art, Digital Comic, Mature)  
Summary: 

> Harry and Draco have to stay over at their friends' places for a few weeks, since the renovation of the Grimmauld Place hadn't been completed by the time they were back from their honeymoon. That creates a slight issue with being intimate but the newlyweds are nothing if not creative...

[Tonight's the Night (Gonna Be Alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756929) (9181, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Sex is hard to come by when you're 40 and have kids.
> 
> Or: Five times Harry and Draco tried and failed to have sex and one time they were successful.

###  **Kinks & Kink Exploration [back up]**

[Absurd.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653780) (3773, Explicit) _Lingerie_  
Summary:

> When Draco discovers a kink that Harry's been hiding from him, he has no choice but to explore said kink, right? Right.

[cut my name into your lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588560) (6321, Explicit) _Oral Fixation_  
Summary:

> Harry can't take it anymore. Seriously. If Malfoy chews on the end of his quill/licks his spoon/sucks on the papercut on his finger one more time, Harry's going to put an end to it.

[Glory, glory!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758180) (16898, Explicit) _Glory Holes_  
Summary:

> It's 2005 and Harry has recently purchased a new mobile phone so he can easily keep in touch with his friends. Little did he know that the Muggle technology would lead him down a path of self discovery and safe exploration that would lead him into the soft recesses of the last person he ever expected. As it turns out, very good things can be found in the dark.

[Handling Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462695) (Digital, Teen and Up) _Muscle Kink_  
Summary:

> _Harry brought over dragons to Hogwarts for a new Triwizard Tournament or for a class. Draco is hopelessly turned on by the resident Professor or Hogwarts Medic. Draco wants his dragon tickled by Harry. Unknown to him, Draco is the only dragon Harry wants to manhandle._

[I plan on getting very wet.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987108) (Art, Digital, Mature) _Outdoor Sex_  
Summary:

> When they arrived at their private beach holiday, they didn't expect it to rain all the time. Oh well, boys can still find a way to have fun.

[Starkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449429/chapters/64444003) (32631, Explicit) _Body Worship, Tattoo Kink_  
Summary:

> _“Your tattoos!” The intruder says, boldly stepping over Ron’s chaise and crossing in front of Hermione to get to Harry, eyes wide and hungry. Harry immediately sits up, pulling the towel draped across the back of his chair down over his shoulders._  
>    
>  _“No! Don’t cover them. They’re beautiful.”_  
>    
>  Harry hopes an indulgent trip abroad will help shake him out of the doldrums of his life. What he finds once he gets to Venice is more than he ever expected.

[The Art of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592925) (Art, Digital, Mature) _Shibari, Rope Kink_  
Summary:

> One piece of rope offers what Harry and Draco seek the most from each other.

[the best treasure is up Harry’s arse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407334) (2891, Explicit) _Anal Fingering, Prostate Milking_  
Summary:

> Harry and Draco probably had a tumultuous time getting together, filled with angst and denial and pining and brooding. However, this is not that story. Here, Draco makes Harry come (more than once).

[(There Is Nothing) More Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526199) (5431, Explicit) _Massage, Praise Kink_  
Summary:

> Harry Potter returns home past midnight, distressed and anxious about the multiple murder case that he is leading. His husband Draco looks after him, comforting Harry with his hands, his mouth and his unwavering love.

[The Spoiling of Sex From Enthusiastic Ignorance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708362) (6079, Explicit) _Rumoured Hung Harry_  
Summary:

> Draco is going to lose his virginity, so help him god, and he's going to lose it to one Harry Potter. Why? Because of his big cock, his status as The Top Five Quidditch Players in England, and Witch Weekly's Most-Eligible Bachelor for eight years straight. At least that's what he tells himself. Too bad first times rarely go as one plans, and now Harry is looking miserable and Draco doesn’t understand why.

[True Children Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443540/chapters/64427653) (34240, Explicit) _Age Play, Daddy Kink_  
Summary:

> After years of dancing around each other, Draco and Harry have finally begun to date, though they're taking things slow. They've got enough to figure out as it is, and the last thing Harry needs is an unexpected introduction to desires he's not quite ready to face.

[Under my Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538442) (8258, Explicit) _Size Queen, Hung Harry_  
Summary:

> One year after the war and after Hogwarts restorations, Harry is back at school to finally finish his education. He wasn't expecting McGonagall to assign him to protect Draco Malfoy, in case he was bullied during the classes. Although really just wants to relax on his last year in Hogwarts, he'd seen how Draco had changed at the trials. He knew being around him would be easy enough... Wouldn't it?

###  **Secret Relationships, Leaked Photos & Forced Outing [back up]**

[Breakin' the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188468) (3146, Teen and Up)  
Summary:

> Harry and Draco are Auror partners. They're in a relationship that they've been forced to keep secret due to relationships between Aurors being forbidden. Harry is okay with this, as he hasn't come out to anyone other than Draco, but after a mission goes awry, their relationship is exposed.

[Take All That You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433499) (19666, Teen and Up)  
Summary:

> Draco Malfoy has only two goals for his eighth year are Hogwarts: 1) stay as invisible as possible, and 2) get enough NEWTs to be accepted at a university abroad and get the hell out of the UK. Everything is going according to plan until he is unceremoniously outed by the Daily Prophet and subsequently disowned.
> 
> Finding himself the unexpected focus of unwanted attention and harassment, he is suddenly dependent on the good will and protection of the last people he would have expected — Harry Potter and his gang of do-gooder Gryffindors (plus Luna Lovegood). With his world turned upside down, how will Draco make it through the rest of the year? And worse still, as he grows closer and closer to Harry, how will he get out with his heart intact?

[The Kisses Don’t Count, If No One Else Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770609) (41492, Explicit)  
Summary:

> Minister for Magic Harry Potter does not love his job. The one bright point in his life is his secret relationship with Quidditch Super Star Draco Malfoy. When they're 'outed' by a peeping tom with a camera, Harry has to decide what's really important.

###  **Others [back up]**

[Husbandly Duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487403) (2108, Explicit) _Post-Married Sex_  
Summary:

> Draco and Harry leave their wedding after-party early for some quality one-on-one time.

[You Don't Know Me (Like You Used To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258602/chapters/63918889) (33106, Explicit) _Friends with Benefit_  
Summary:

> _"Buy me a drink as compensation for maiming me?" he asks._
> 
> _"And why the hell would I do that?" It’s a perfectly valid question. A drink invitation from Harry Potter is about as likely of a scenario as me streaking down Piccadilly in broad daylight. Consider me completely thrown off._
> 
> Sometimes it only takes a week to change everything. The story of how twenty-five-year-old Draco Malfoy hit one Harry Potter with a door and knocked both of their lives into somewhere entirely new.


End file.
